


Dying Young

by littlealex



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlealex/pseuds/littlealex





	Dying Young

Celebrity is not for the weak, and Kame knows this. He's always known it, of course, but sometimes the knowledge weighs on his shoulders just a little more than usual. When he has a cold, it gets to him the most. It's easy to get wrapped up in the idea of your own immortality, your own invincibility to things going on around you, but when he finally comes down with a flu that takes him out for more than a few days, his delusions come crashing down around him. He has to be rugged up, tucked in by his mother or a friend, fed miso soup and hot tea and nasty herbal remedies, relegated to sleeping on the couch and feeling chills run through him when he has to get up to go to the bathroom. He's transported worlds away from what he knows, and when he goes back it's as though nothing ever happened. Life resumes as though he hadn't even left it, and he thinks (in his weirder moments) that it's probably what a time traveler would feel like.

Most of the time, he comes back from a cold feeling refreshed, but every time he bounces back he wonders how far away he is from not making a recovery. Every time he falls ill, every time he feels the way his bones settle and muscles ache after a concert, he wonders whether it's possible that he might not make it the next time. He pushes himself hard because he's a good worker, because he loves what he does, but sometimes he wonders if he's not chopping years off his life. Every late night, every skipped meal, every cough and cold and ache, a small part of him wonders if these things add up on the end of your life and if he will eventually, one day, meet the day that it all catches up for him. The thought worries him a little, because he knows he has already done enough for a lifetime; won't his end come sooner than everyone thinks?

He's not invincible, and he knows it. But he lives every day as though he was because one day, he's convinced, it will all catch up with him. And wouldn't it be better to know that he's done everything he can rather than everything he knew was safe?


End file.
